


段子集·星屑

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *转生梗。交往中的闪闪和时臣找到了幼绮礼并收养之的设定。*我虽然不萌麻婆酒的西皮，但是非常喜欢时臣和绮礼之间互动的感觉于是有了这个文。基本上可以理解为亲情向吧。如果想看麻婆酒CP的话就请不要点开了。*是段子集。温馨治愈向。没啥特别的情节。想哪儿写哪儿。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi, Kotomine Kirei & Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 7





	1. 起始/初见

{起始}

“时臣，找到绮礼了啊。”

——这是所有一切的前奏。

“……出生之后很快就被遗弃，一直被孤儿院收养。现年五岁。名字还叫言峰绮礼、吗……”

放下了手上资料的远坂时臣脸上带着有些复杂的笑容，看向坐在对面的吉尔伽美什。

“……这还真是、有点预想外啊……”

吉尔伽美什则哼笑一声，耸了耸肩。

“轮回转世这种事情本身就是玄之又玄，投胎到哪里、投胎成什么本来都是未知数，更何况那家伙的情况，还能让他再来这世上一遭就已经是世界对他的恩惠了，年龄或是身世这种细节也无需太在意了。……比起那个，时臣。”

挑起下巴，示意了一下放在桌子上的资料，问道：

“接下来你打算如何？”

“……是呢。”

时臣也又扫了一眼那资料，想了想，道：

“本来是想找到之后，去认识一下打个招呼，确认一下他的安好就可以了的。但是……5岁的话，这样似乎就不大行得通了呢……”

吉尔伽美什只是眯着眼睛等着时臣的结论，不说话。

时臣看着他脸上的表情，突然一下笑了出来，道：

“……你肯定在把这份东西交给我的时候，就已经料想到我想要如何了，不是吗？吉尔伽美什。”

吉尔伽美什一个挑眉。

“是你的事情啊（お前のことだ），接下来你想怎么样大概能预想到。至于我的话是没关系。感觉事情似乎会变得挺有趣，所以并不介意也插手其中。但是。”

稍稍正了正色。

“你没关系吗？时臣。……‘那个’和我之前对你做过的事情，你——”

“没关系的啊，吉尔伽美什。”

接过话头，时臣轻飘飘地便否认了吉尔伽美什的担心。

“虽然说对于你们之前做过的事情完全没有记恨和恐惧是不可能的，但是，会变成那样本来我也有错，而且早已经是过去的事情了啊。……现在的我只是想要在这一次的生命中好好面对你们啊——我会选择和你在一起也是，绮礼的事情也是。”

微微歪头，眉眼弯弯。

“——你会支持我的决定的吧？吉尔伽美什。”

——然后，故事开始了。

{初见}

褐色的头发，端正的容貌，暗色的双眼——被孤儿院的院长领出来的孩子虽然只有5岁，但确确实实就是那个“言峰绮礼”的样子。虽然在资料里的照片上已经见过，但时臣和吉尔伽美什还是双双愣了一下。

“来，绮礼。这边是你的新的家人哦。”

和院长欣喜的声音相对的，是男孩脸上毫无动容的空白表情。他只是站在院长身侧，直直地看着突然出现在自己面前的两个男人。

……连这种地方都还是那个绮礼呢……

时臣不动声色地苦笑，而后蹲下身和男孩平视，微笑道：

“你好，绮礼。我是远坂时臣。旁边那个金色的是吉尔伽美什。……我们之前见过面的，你还记得吗？”

试探性地先这样问了一句，男孩只是不出声地摇了摇头。

他吐出一口气。

“那，从今天起你就和我们一起生活，好吗？”

“……”

男孩却没有答话，只是先偏头看了看吉尔伽美什，又看回时臣，然后便像是在思考什么一样地许久沉默。

在他直勾勾的眼神的注视下，时臣突然也产生了些许动摇。

……虽然他似乎是没有之前的记忆，但是如果，他出于本能地就是不想和自己走的话……

然而。

“……！”

没有任何前兆地，小小的手臂便小心翼翼地环上了他的颈子。

时间似乎在一瞬间停滞，而后又在下一个瞬间，加速流动了起来。

“……绮礼……”

他遵循着自己胸中涌起的温热冲动，也伸出手，将男孩小小的身躯抱在了怀里。

“——谢谢。”

在男孩耳边说出这两个字的同时，觉得男孩的身体微微颤动了一下。

他听着身旁吉尔伽美什的一声轻笑，也在一种想要流泪的冲动中笑起来了。


	2. 称呼

[称呼]

“吉尔伽美什，时臣桑呢？（ギルガメッシュ、時臣さんは？）”

稚嫩但有着完全不同于同龄人的沉着的声音如是问。

吉尔伽美什瞥了端正坐在桌边等待开放的绮礼一眼，将自己随手做的两盘炒饭摆上了桌子。

“他今天要留在学校给学生指导论文，要晚点才能回来，让我们先吃。”

回厨房拿了餐具又回到餐厅，拉开椅子坐下，在绮礼面前的盘子沿儿搭上一把勺子。

“吃吧。”

“……”

绮礼抿了一下嘴唇，但是却没再多问什么，只是听话地拿起勺子，礼节端正地念了一句“我开动了”，然后安静地一口一口吃起了炒饭。

吉尔伽美什一边往自己嘴里送着饭一边打量着绮礼，过了一会儿突然想起什么似地说道：

“……说起来，你这家伙从来都是直接叫我的名字，但是对时臣却是要加敬称啊。——为什么？”

绮礼抬眼送给他一个似乎说着“这种问题有什么可问的”眼神，但还是把勺子放下——因为时臣一直在对他说不能一边吃饭一边讲话，这样很不优雅——像是说什么亘古不变的真理一般地道：

“因为时臣桑就是时臣桑啊（だって時臣さんは時臣さんだから）。”

“唔（ふーん）——”

吉尔伽美什饶有兴趣地挑起一边眉毛。

“和我不一样吗？”

“不一样。”

即答。

“哪里？”

“……不知道。”

这次犹豫了一下。

“但是时臣桑就是时臣桑，和吉尔伽美什不一样（でも時臣さんは時臣さんで、ギルガメッシュと違うのだ）。”

但最终还是这样斩钉截铁地道。

吉尔伽美什先是眨了一下眼。

“……噗、”

而后终于忍不住地大笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈——真是有趣。绮礼，你真是即使到了这种时候也这么出人意料得有趣啊——在你曾经做过那样的事情之后竟然还会说出这样的话，这可真是——”

“……”

在吉尔伽美什莫名的大笑中，绮礼微微蹙起了眉，摆出了和年龄完全不相符的表情。

“……吉尔伽美什，我曾经对时臣桑做过什么吗。”

“是啊，你——”

随着笑意，有些话差点就要脱口而出，不过吉尔伽美什却在说出口的寸前将之咽了回去。

“……不，我先不说。或早或晚，你自己都会知道答案的吧。”

想到那个时候的光景，吉尔伽美什将双眼弯成了愉悦的形状。

“——真是期待那个时候你的反应啊。”

“……”

绮礼则又打量了吉尔伽美什一会儿，而后大约是判断出再追问下去也不会得到什么像样的回答，于是便放弃了搭理他，转头再一次拿起了勺子。

却在将新的一口炒饭送进口中之前，突然又像是自言自语似地说道：

“……时臣桑为什么会和吉尔伽美什这样的人在一起，我不明白（私にはわからない）。”

吉尔伽美什先是一愣，而后微妙地挑起了嘴角。

“我可要先说好（言っておくが），绮礼，那个是自己选择和我在一起的。——这之后不管发生什么，只有那个我是绝对不会给你啊。”

绮礼淡定地咽下一口饭，连看都不再看他。

“……不明白你在说什么。……我只是。”

“……只是？”

“……”

却没有下文了。

吉尔伽美什看着绮礼。绮礼却只是盯着盘中的饭，眼神有些迷茫。

就这么过了一会儿，吉尔伽美什一声哼笑打破了沉默。

“无妨。现在得不到的答案，你就尽情地困惑、寻找即可。——嘛，就怕你最终找到答案的时候，就不会像现在这样看待市时臣，也不会想像现在这样呆在这里了啊。”

“……”

绮礼终于将黏在盘子上的视线再一次挪到了他的脸上。那视线里面虽然仍有着茫然，但却不知道哪里透着一种无可动摇的坚定。

“……虽然我还是不知道你在说什么，但是，我想不会想要离开这里。”

他说，像在说着什么亘古不变的真理一般。

“——因为时臣桑就是时臣桑，而我想要待在时臣桑在的地方（だって時臣さんは時臣さんで、私は時臣さんがいるところに居たいのだ）。”

吉尔伽美什在短暂的怔忡后，终于又一次地大笑了出来。

——未来可真是令人期待啊——用尽全身心的雀跃地这样想了。


	3. 关于记忆1

[关于记忆1]

……能感受到视线。

时臣从自己所看的书页上微微抬起眼，向旁边的沙发上瞟去。

那里，本该安心看图画书的绮礼此时正若有所思地使劲盯着自己看。

……感觉，那本图画书停留在那一页，起码得有快10分钟了吧……

时臣眨了眨眼，终于还是将手中的书合了起来，正式抬起头看向绮礼，柔声问道：

“绮礼，一直在看我这边，怎么了吗？”

“……”

绮礼似乎是在犹豫到底要不要说地沉默了一会儿，然后。

“……我以前，对时臣桑做过什么么？”

问出了这样的话。

时臣喉头一哽，觉得自己脸上的微笑有些僵。

“……怎么了呢绮礼。突然问这样的问题……”

“……今天晚饭的时候。”

绮礼慢慢地回答。

“今天晚饭的时候，吉尔伽美什说了类似这样的话。我不知道是什么意思。所以。”

……果然，不该放吉尔伽美什和绮礼单独相处的。他那为了看热闹就不管别的只顾自己开心的性子自己倒是能忍了，但是对这么小的孩子来说还是会很困扰吧……

时臣在心中忍不住地叹息，并且暗自绝对等吉尔伽美什办完晚上的事情回来之后好好跟他说说什么能说什么不能说。

而绮礼还在用眼神等待着他的回复。

他调整了一下脸上的笑容。

“……是呢……这个该怎么说呢……”

一边斟酌着语句一边说道。

“……总之，我和绮礼确实之前是见过的啊。”

“嗯（はい）。”

“……之前我见到绮礼那次……是呢，确实是发生了一些、不太愉快的事情。”

“……嗯（はい）。”

“但是绮礼不用在意哦。”

“……？”

轻描淡写说出来的话和绮礼脸上有些沉郁的疑惑表情形成了鲜明对比。

他抿着唇轻笑了出来。

“所以说，绮礼真的不用在意之前发生过的事情的。”

这样说着，伸手摸了摸对方小小的头顶。

“以前的事情，纵然有着不愉快，可是我已经没有再在意了。所以绮礼也没有必要想太多了。……而且。”

手心中接触到的仍然属于孩童的褐色短发柔软而带着暖暖的体温。他忍不住地扩大了自己脸上的笑意。

“而且，绮礼，只有一件事情，你要记好——”

隔了一拍之后，他再度张口，温柔却郑重地说：

“——不管以前发生过什么，现在的我能这样和现在的绮礼在一起，真的非常开心啊。”

几秒空白之后，男孩摇晃着视线，轻轻回答了一声“是”。


	4. 居場所

[居場所]

车前躺倒的行人。蔓延开来的血迹。

男孩停在旁边，暗色的眼瞳死死盯着眼前的这一切，长久地一动不动。

拉着男孩的手的时臣觉得手心里面握住的小小手指在一下一下地抖动。

四周，惊慌失措的人们来回涌动，整个场面乱成了一锅粥。然而，只有他们所在的这一个小小的空间之中，时间似乎是静止的。

静止，而冰冷。

时臣的脊背一个激灵。

“……绮礼。”

像是要摆脱掉冷意一样，他开口呼唤男孩，却觉得自己的声音出口就挥发在了凝固的空气之中，完全不能传到对方的耳里。

男孩的目光仍然像是被黏住一样定格在鲜血四溢的车祸场景上。

他紧了紧自己手上的力道，又一次稍微抬高声音地呼唤道：

“……绮礼。”

男孩身形一颤，终于回过了头。

那暗色的眼瞳中确确实实地有着，之前从未有出现过的兴奋，与绝望。

绮礼的心中有着不为人知的阴暗之处——这是今生又一次遇见了那金色的王者之后才得以知晓的事情。“他杀害你也只是与那团黑暗抗争的结果罢了”，被不痛不痒地告知了这样的事实。因为这样的事情自己的性命就那样毫无意义地结束了吗——说没有这样愤恨地想过是假的，但是在情绪平复下来之后，却又因为意识到了另一件事情而感到了无尽的悔意。

——那孩子的痛苦，自己和他在一起三年之久，却从未有发现过。

空荡无人的小巷里，时臣半蹲在绮礼面前，平时着男孩的双眼。

远离了那个血淋淋的现场之后，男孩眼中的狂乱渐渐消散，取而代之的是一点点蒸腾起来的不安与动摇。

他双手轻按在男孩肩膀上，觉得自己心中也一阵细针扎过的疼痛。

……因为后悔自己在上一世没有好好地面对自己得意的弟子，所以此生才会在诸事安定下来之后拜托吉尔伽美什帮忙寻找弟子的转世。然而现在，将仍是孩童的曾经的弟子接到自己身边、打定主意这一次要好好与他相处的现在。

“……绮礼，刚才的那个——”

“……我觉得、很漂亮。”

……却完全不知道该如何是好了。

他看着面前的男孩，扶着男孩肩膀的手指无意识间更加用力。

……说到底，自己之前也完全没有想好，如果这一次，这孩子仍然还有着和之前一样的性质的话自己要如何面对。对于自己来说，那样阴暗的苦痛虽然可以“知道”，但是却并不能“理解”。所以。

“……时臣桑不觉得、那个很漂亮吗……？”

一旦被像是寻求理解一样地这样询问，就会陷入彻底无法回答的境地。

“……”

他抿了抿唇，思考在一片漩涡之中旋转了好几圈儿。

“……不觉得啊。”

最终还是狠心给出了这样的答案。

……自己终究，既不能成为彼时金色的王那样的指引者，也不能成为他新的理解者。

自己终究，在面对这个直到现在仍然在和前世同样的痛苦中挣扎的孩子的时候。

“……我果然、和别人，都不一样吗？”

……是极度无力的。

一时笼罩在二人之间的沉默。

男孩的眼里没有眼泪，却有着一些比眼泪更激烈的情绪暗潮汹涌。

“……我和别人、都不一样。”

男孩说，从问句变成了陈述句的声音里面带着像是要将他小小的身躯压垮的伤痛。

“别人都觉得好看的东西，我不觉得。我只会对别人都憎恶的东西感到美好。……我和别人，都不一样啊。”

开始颤抖的句尾之中隐藏着太多未曾被说起的过往。

——这孩子，虽然很听话，但不知道为什么一直以来都只是一个人。

孤儿院院长曾经对自己说过的话毫不容情地回荡在了耳边。胸中肆意膨胀的无力感霎时上涌。

他在组织好语言之前，一下将男孩抱在了怀中。

“……绮礼，对不起。”

在翻腾的无力感之中，他尽力搜索也只能找到这样不像样子的语言。

“对不起。我什么都没有办法为你做……”

“……”

怀中的男孩没有说话，也没有动。

他咬了咬下唇，一个深呼吸，在混乱的思绪里面抽丝剥茧，努力地编织起了语言。

“……但是，只有一样，我向你保证吧，绮礼——这里，我的身边，你现在所在的位置——只有这个，我可以向你保证，永远会为你提供。”

停下来喘口气，平复了一下心绪，更加坚定地继续道：

“……虽然我也许没有办法和你看到同样的风景，没有办法分担你心中的苦痛，但是这次，既然我已经决定要好好面对你，那么你的一切我都会好好地接受、容纳。……我向你发誓，这一次，我绝对不会再忽略你的渴求，无视你的苦恼，剥夺你的容身之所——这一次，我会一直、一直为你留存一个你随时可以回来、可以休养生息的地方。……所以，绮礼，你要记得，以后不管发生什么，都千万不要把所有痛苦自己一个人吞下、自己把自己逼进死胡同。如果实在无法忍耐了，就回来吧，回到这个会永远属于你的地方来——我会随时、随时在这里守候你——而这也一定会是，我们还能再一次这样遇见的意义吧。”

一口气将这一大段话讲完，男孩却仍然没有回话。

不过，就在他担心起来是不是自己的意思完全没有给对方的时候，对方的小手小心翼翼地抓住了自己胸前的衣领。

“……绮礼……”

顺势安抚地抚了抚对方后脑的头发，自己的衣襟便被抓得更紧了。

他终于松下了一口气，有些脱力地微笑了起来。

“……绮礼，谢谢。”

情不自禁地轻声这样说道。

“……只要你愿意的话，我所在的地方，就会一直是你的家，好吗？”

怀中的男孩无声却郑重地，小小点了一下头。

他更加放松地笑起来，松开自己的怀抱，重新拉过男孩的手，柔声道：

“那么，绮礼。”

“——我们回家。”

手中握着的小小的手掌的温度，似乎比刚才更加温暖了。


	5. 关于记忆2

[关于记忆2]

吉尔伽美什夜班回到家时，看到卧室的门缝里面还些微透出些昏暗的灯光。

……都这个时候了，时臣是还没有睡吗。

心下疑惑地这样想着，轻手轻脚地脱下外套、放下手包，慢慢推开了卧室的门。

时臣搂着熟睡的绮礼半靠在床上的画面。

“……怎”

“吉尔伽美什。”

在自己发问之前，时臣先轻声唤了自己。挑起一边眉毛，无声地询问现在的状况，却见时臣只是轻摇了一下头，而后小心翼翼地从绮礼身边抽身下床，走到自己面前，握住自己的手腕，一边说着“稍微出来一下好么（少しいいですか）”一边将自己引出了卧室。

轻掩上卧室的门，时臣终于松下一口气。

“……说是噩梦啊。”

这样说着，点亮客厅角落并不明亮的立灯，拉着自己在沙发上并肩坐下，眉宇间浮着些许忧虑地低声说道。

“似乎已经连续好几天了，但怕我们担心就一直忍着么有说。今天实在太辛苦了才过来找的我……”

停下来，抿了一下下唇。

“……说是身边的人全死了，而他站在尸体中间，自己手里拿着刀子的梦啊。”

“……哦（ほう）。”

他很快便理解了这其中的意味。

“之前那些事情的具现吗。”

“……恐怕是。”

时臣愁眉不展，眼底积起比夜色还要浓稠的阴翳。

“大概是他深埋的记忆将要浮上的表征。……虽然现在还是这样暧昧的表现，但这样下去，大概或早或晚，那些记忆都会以更加明晰的形态显现出来吧……”

“所以是在担心他会不能承受吗？”

“……是的。”

时臣紧蹙着眉头，沉重地点了一下头。

“那样的记忆太过沉重，尤其他现在还只是这样的年纪，我担心……”

“……那也是没有办法啊（それも仕方あるまい）。”

胡乱地打断时臣的话，他并不甚在意地这样说道。

“不管你在这里如何担心，也就这件事情毫无办法吧（このことばかりはどうしようもなかろう）。他什么时候想起，能怎么处理，都是他自己的事情。你能做的不过也只是像现在这样给他提供一些空间和一些陪伴，仅此而已啊。不是吗？”

一段氤氲着昏黄灯光的幽幽沉默。

“……实际上。”

而时臣的眼中，似乎也被这沉默侵略，打上了一层阴影。

“实际上，就是这一点，我现在开始不确定了……”

“……唔？”

“……就是关于‘我的陪伴’这一点，我现在并不确定……”

句子含混地结束，隔了两秒才伴着时臣看过来的沉郁目光重新开始。

“……吉尔伽美什，当年我会想起自己的记忆，是因为和你再一次的相遇。”

“……啊啊，是啊。”

“……所以说，我在想，现在绮礼被记忆困扰，会不会也是因为我将绮礼带到了自己身边刺激到了他……或者说，如果我们没有这样擅自出现在他面前的话，是不是他就一直不会想起来，或者至少，不会在这样小的年纪想起来呢……”

越说，语气里面的焦虑与迷茫便越加明显。

“……我本是想着想要补偿前世的缺憾才将他接到了身边，但这会不会又是像前世那样只是我的一厢情愿，反而又给他造成了困扰——”

“——时臣。”

轻叹一声打断对方，伸手拍了拍对方置于大腿上不自觉间紧握起来的手，道。

“你就是总这样乱七八糟想太多了。……本来并不是什么值得这样苦恼的事情啊。”

时臣脸一皱。

“但是——”

“呐，时臣。”

又一次压下了对方的反驳，他覆着对方紧握的拳头，定定看进对方忧郁的双眼，问道。

“不管前世的事情如何，你就告诉我，你现在和我在一起，幸福吗？”

“……”

时臣先是意外地眨了眨眼，而后表情微微柔和下来。

“……是的。非常。”

他点了点头，指尖轻抚时臣逐渐放松下来的手背。

“那么那个也会这么认为的吧（ならばアレもこう思うであろう）。”

时臣稍稍歪起头。

“……你为什么能够这样断言？”

他耸了一下肩。

“我也说不好（我もうまく言えん）。……但是。”

勾起嘴角，看着时臣道：

“——那个可是跟我说过，想要待在你身边的啊。”

一点点，一点点，有红色爬上时臣的脸颊，并一直晕染到了眼角，在夜光下竟有些葡萄酒的微香。

“……啊啊……啊啊，是这样么……那孩子……”

他看着这样的时臣，半挑了眉毛，撇了撇嘴。

“……喂，不管那个再怎么缠着你，我可不会把你让给他的啊。”

时臣的脸上一下子蒸出些和刚才明显意味不同的红。他左右不定游移着视线，最后像是无计可施一般地干脆将额头蓦地抵上了自己的肩膀。

“……明明之前就是和他一起害了我的（前は彼と一緒に私を謀ったというのに）。”

责怪的语句，但声音却发着烫。他轻笑起来，抬手抚上时臣的后脑，手指拨弄起那里柔软的栗色发丝。

“嘛别这样闹别扭（まあそう拗ねるな）。以前是以前，现在是现在啊。”

“……是呢。”

安静了一下，对方这样应了一声，而后又安静了下去。而自己也没有再说话。

幽暗的灯光下，一片舒适的静默。

然后。

“——吉尔伽美什。”

时臣突然轻声开口，声音在灯影里面微微摇晃。

“……只要绮礼还对我有所追求，我就不会离开他吧（綺礼がまだ私を求める限り、私は彼から離れないでしょう）。”

“……啊啊。”

“……你也（貴方も）。”

手掌覆住的手慢慢翻过来，与自己五指相扣。

“——请你也要这样做啊（貴方もそうしてくださいね）。”

他手上用力，回握了回去。

“——啊啊，这是当然。”

而就在此时，卧室中传出了细微的响动。紧接着，略带沙哑的“时臣桑……？”的呼唤声传了出来。

他笑。

“在叫你啊（呼んでおるぞ）。”  
这样说，而后看到时臣抬起头来，目光盈盈地看着自己。

“那么，今天就三个人一起睡吧。”

他点点头，紧紧抓住了时臣想要溜走的手，和对方一起走回了卧室。


	6. 关于记忆3（UBW相关）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *UBW绮礼退场纪念。

[关于记忆3（UBW相关）]

那是他在熟悉的茶叶店挑选茶叶的时候，突然出现在眼前的画面。

蔓延的鲜血，冲天的大火，和倒在血与火之中的，神父衣装的男人。

哗啦一声，手中捧着的茶叶直接洒了一柜台。而在下一秒，他便什么都顾不上地冲出店外，将导购小姐的叫喊声抛在身后，一路径直跑回了家。

慌张推开家门的时候，正见到吉尔伽美什从绮礼的房间出来。

“……吉尔，绮礼他”

“时臣，手机忘记带了啊。”

“诶、”

气都没有喘匀的发问被对方扔过来的手机打断。他手忙脚乱地接住那个一直用不习惯的小小机器，思维有些跟不上趟儿地看着对方。

“……那个、一个没注意（ついうっかり）……所以，到底”

“绮礼晕倒了。”

“……诶？”

简短的句子却带有过强的冲击性，让他还没有从那片大火中彻底恢复清明的大脑里面又是一片火花四溅的混乱。

“……没、没关系吗？！是生病、还是……要、要不要去医院——”

“……时臣，冷静（時臣、落ち着け）。”

而与自己的慌乱相对的，是吉尔伽美什镇静的声音和余裕的表情。

“不是生病。那个你也知道，从之前开始就几乎是不会染病的体格啊。”

“……是、是么……”

稍稍放下心来，顺了顺一直堵在嗓子眼的气。

“……那是……？”

“是呢（そうだな）……”

吉尔伽美什却没有即答，只是先眯起眼睛打量了自己一会儿，而后突然没头没尾地说道：

“……看样子，你也看到了‘那个’啊。”

“……那个、是……”

先是一愣，而后眼前又一次闪过那片血与火的鲜红。

他咽了一口口水。

“……难道……”

“……啊啊，看样子是啊。”

吉尔伽美什点点头，微微耸了耸肩膀。

“我刚才也看到了。……而绮礼就是在那个瞬间倒下的。”

他眨了眨眼睛。

“……那个、到底是……”

“他的结局。”

吉尔伽美什简洁明了地说。

“确切地说，是他存在的所有可能世界线中的其中一种结局。——我之前也对你说过吧？世界线不只一条，每一条中发生的事情也不尽相同，第五次战争的时候你的女儿还召唤出了不同世界线中成为了英灵的卫宫家后代……这样想的话，刚才我们看到的那个，应该就是那家伙的其中一种结局了吧。”

“……”

他一点点咀嚼消化着吉尔伽美什话中的意思，过了一会儿才再次张口，一知半解地问道：

“……所以，那个不是那孩子的‘记忆’，而是另外的一种‘可能性’吗……？”

“说不好（さあ、どうだろう）。”

吉尔伽美什晃了一下脑袋，道。

“至少在我所有的记忆里，他最终不是那样退场的。如果现在的那家伙和我来自同一世界线的话，确实那个画面就不该是他所有的‘记忆’了吧。”

“那么为什么我们会——”

“也许是别的世界线中正在发生的事情，而我们因为灵魂的形状相近所以感到了共鸣吧。”

轻描淡写的一句话，让他的大脑又是一次当机。

“……这是说……”

“就在刚才，在其它的不知哪个世界线里，那家伙以那样的方式死了，而我们好巧不巧地都看到了那样的画面，这样啊。”

吉尔伽美什直白地这样说，同时还有些不合时宜地上挑了嘴角。

“——看来那家伙不管怎样，都逃脱不了这样的命运啊。”

他觉得自己身上因为急忙赶回家来而出的热汗，一下子尽数冷下去了。

轻轻推开绮礼房间的门走进去的时候，绮礼已经醒来，躺在床上微显虚弱地看着自己。

他看着对方苍白的脸颊和因为薄汗而贴在额头上的碎发，心中一阵隐隐的疼痛。

“……绮礼。”

轻唤着对方的名字，走到放在床边的椅子——那大概是在自己回来之前，吉尔伽美什一直坐着照看绮礼用的——上坐下，伸手拨了拨对方额头上散乱的头发，柔声问道：

“还难受吗？有没有哪里疼或者不舒服？”

“……没有。”

男孩小幅度地摇了摇头。

“……时臣桑为什么在这里？”

“……因为觉得绮礼出了什么事就赶回来了。”

“……吉尔伽美什呢？”

“去烧热水了。”

“……是这样么。”

本就暗哑的声音又沉下去一点，眼神有些刻意地避开了自己的注视。

“……给你们、添麻烦了。”

“……这是什么话。”

他眉头一皱，握住男孩还带着凉意的小手，加重了些语气道：

“我们既然把绮礼接回来，就说明绮礼已经是我们的家人了呀。跟一家人哪有麻烦不麻烦的道理。”

说完，看着男孩仍然沉郁的神色，更加担忧起来，于是又轻轻捏了捏男孩柔软的手心。

“……倒是绮礼，真的没关系吗？那个……如果有什么觉得辛苦的事情的话，可以跟我说一说的。”

没有办法直接说出自己也看到了那样惨烈的画面，于是只能这样委婉地问。

“……”

男孩一时没有回答，垂着眼帘沉默了好一会儿，才终于又一次看向自己。

“……时臣桑，我……”

停顿，犹豫，再次发声。

“……我、会死吗？”

心脏似乎在这一瞬间停了一下。

“……什么、在说什么啊绮礼。你现在不是好好地在这里吗？”

想要故作轻松说出的话语听起来就充满了蹩脚的搪塞。男孩表情丝毫没有放晴地又一次微微挪开了视线。

“……刚才看见了、有人在火里死去的画面。”

男孩这样说，被握住的手指尖痉挛一样地轻颤了一下。

“虽然不知道那是什么，但总觉得，我也会、变成那样。”

“……”

他更加用力地握紧了对方的手，咬了咬下唇，道。

“……不会的啊。绮礼不会变成那样的。——我绝对不会允许、绮礼变成那样的啊。”

这样说完，便又一次对上了男孩不稳摇晃着的眼神。

“……如果、”

迟疑着，男孩慢慢地一字一句地问道。

“……如果我死了，时臣桑会、为我伤心吗？”

“……”

完全不是适合和这样小的孩子谈论的话题。但他在对方几近恳求的眼神之下还是没有办法将话题岔开。

“……会的啊。怎么不会呢。”

于是，还是这样无比真诚地回答道。

“就在刚才知道绮礼晕倒的时候，我就觉得心脏都要冻上了啊。”

“……是、这样么。”

听到了自己的回答的男孩像是得到了什么重要的人生答案一般地眨了眨眼，然后无比郑重地一字一顿道：

“……那么我就为了时臣桑，也要努力不要死掉（ならば私は時臣さんのために、死なないように努力します）。”

胸口一下翻涌起某种又暖又痛的情绪，将所有的语言打成了碎片。

“……绮礼……”

就在自己努力从那些碎片中翻找可以使用的完整话语的时候。

“——你可一定这么做啊（そうしておけ）。”

却突然被背后响起的声音抢了话头。

回头看，吉尔伽美什正端着一杯水站在自己身后，挑着眉毛看着躺在床上的绮礼。

“你可不知道，刚才因为你稍微一晕倒就赶回来的这家伙脸上表情就像天塌了一样。你要是真死了这家伙还不知道得混乱成什么样儿。……本来就是个马马虎虎的家伙，在那种情况下就更不知道会干出什么难以收拾的事情了。——所以为了避免这样的事情发生，你也得努力活着啊，绮礼。”

……各种意义上都是不适合在小孩子面前说的话，然而却因为其中确实存在的关心的要素而无法斥责。

“……如果担心绮礼的话，会有更好的表达方式吧，吉尔伽美什。”

叹口气，有些无奈地这样说着，将绮礼从床上扶着坐起，并接过吉尔伽美什手中的杯子递到了绮礼口边。

“……哼，随你怎么说。”

而在绮礼一口一口抿着杯子里的水的时候，吉尔伽美什又道。

“但是，没关系的吧。这次的家伙的话——这次的我们的话，一定会一切顺利的。”

“……根据呢？”

“没有。但是，我能保证。”

“……我也会、努力。”

配合着吉尔伽美什的话，绮礼也坚定地如是说。

……刚才还一直潜藏在内心深处的不安感，似乎就在这两个人的话语中，悄无声息地消散了。

“……啊啊。”

终于，彻底放松下来的微笑慢慢浮上了脸颊。

“——这次的话，一定（今度こそ、きっと）。”

在身边两人同样柔和起来的表情中，这样如同起誓般地说了。


	7. 关于爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是被最近所学所触动而生发出来的类似感想文一样的东西。很短，并且可能氛围上和一直以来的日常甜微有些不同？所以请慎重地下拉（喂

去接绮礼放学的吉尔伽美什在牵着绮礼进家门的时候脸上的表情难看到吓人。

迎上玄关的时臣先是一愣，然后很快地揽过绮礼，一边接过他的书包，一边问着自顾自走进客厅沉进沙发里的吉尔伽美什：

“怎么了么？”

沙发中的吉尔伽美什没有回话，倒是一直面无表情地沉默着的绮礼突然接话道：

“……班主任老师在放学后叫吉尔伽美什去谈话了。”

“诶？”

他又是一愣，而后拉过绮礼也向客厅走去。

“都谈了些什么？”

和绮礼并排在吉尔伽美什旁边的沙发上坐下。

“……难道是绮礼和同学发生不愉快的事情了？”

“……也不尽然是如此（そうでもない）。”

一直闷闷不乐的吉尔伽美什既无肯定也无否定地这样回答。

他歪了歪头。

“……那是……？”

“……啧。”

吉尔伽美什舌尖发出极度不愉快地声响，而后终于坐起了身子，唇齿间仍然碾着愤懑地说：

“是关于我们俩的事情。”

“……我们俩？是……啊、……”

短暂的疑惑过后，他不用吉尔伽美什解释便明白了对方的意思，脸上的神色也不由得随之沉了下来。

“果然还是……”

“……啊啊。说什么‘总是两个男人换着来接送，而且都不是绮礼的亲生父母，所以总是在被班上的同学说闲话’之类的啊。”

吉尔伽美什撇着嘴角，语气里面充满不屑。

“……这也是……没办法的吧……”

他深深地叹口气，不自觉地拉过绮礼的守放在自己膝头安慰似地握住。

“毕竟这样的家庭还是罕见，而且孩子们又不懂得收敛……”

说着看向绮礼，有些困扰地问道：

“……绮礼果然会觉得很辛苦吗？”

“……我不知道。”

绮礼则仍然不带表情与语气地这样答道。

“……只是觉得、我不管什么地方，都和别人不一样。”

手心感到小小手指的细微抖动，他心头一紧，又微微加重了手掌的力道。

“抱歉呢，绮礼……”

“这不是你该道歉的地方吧。”

不由自主地便说出了道歉的话，但很快就被听起来似乎比刚才还要气愤。

“明明就是那些闲得没事乱嚼舌头的杂种们不识好歹。”

“……”

觉得这话说的难听想要提醒对方，却又觉得此时不管怎样提醒都会更加刺激到对方已经绷紧的神经，于是轻叹一声决定作罢，但旋即又突然想起什么似地问道：

“……吉尔伽美什，你不会把这话和班主任老师说了吧？”

“……没说。……虽然没说（言ってはいないな、が）。”

用着微妙的句式在微妙的地方停顿几秒，才继续道。

“但是说了‘我们就是这样的家庭哪里有问题吗’这样。”

“……”

“我说我既爱着时臣、时臣也爱着我，然后我们会负起责任一起好好抚养绮礼，这到底哪里有错。我还跟那个女人说让她最好也和那群小杂种们说明这一点并且不要再说那些无聊的闲话了。”

“……哈……”

“……但是那个女人竟然摆出一张很为难的脸，竟然还告诉我‘不要到处在人前大肆说这样的话’——还说这也是为了绮礼好什么的——真是、令人不爽到极点。”

最后几个字加重了语气，几乎是从牙缝中挤出来的。

他紧握着绮礼的手，又是沉重的一声叹息。

“……也是、没有办法吧……毕竟现在这个世道——”

“不说明的时候被人指指点点，说明了之后又被人提醒说‘还是别说出来的好’。”

消极的话被吉尔伽美什不耐烦地打断。看向自己的鲜红瞳中溢满了似乎燃烧起来的鄙夷与不忿。

“——人类真是不管什么时候都能搞出一套如此令人厌烦的条条框框来作茧自缚啊。”

“……而你现在也是这‘人类’的一员了啊，吉尔伽美什。”

苦笑着指出这一点，看到对方眯起的眼中烦闷之情更加明显。

但他却仍然继续说道：

“吉尔伽美什，你现在不再是王者、也不再是超越世外的神秘之力的产物了，所以终归是无法跳脱出这些‘令人厌烦的条条框框’之外，也无法以你一人之力就改变什么了——这一点，你其实很清楚的不是吗？”

“……切。”

对方听罢，一下子又倒进沙发里，轻啧一声撇过头去，却不反驳。

看着对方这如同怄气孩童一般的举动，他又是几声无奈的笑，但也不再多说什么，而是转回头来，又一次看向身边的男孩，唤道：

“呐，绮礼。”

“……是。”

被唤到的男孩听话地抬起头看着自己，安静等着接下来的话语。

他轻拍了几下男孩的手背，柔声道：

“绮礼，你听好——确实我们这个家庭看起来是和大部分的别人都不一样吧。所以，现在以及将来，你也许都会因为这种差异而受到各种各样的质疑甚至非议。但是，不要因为这种差异而不敢挺起胸膛——不如说，即便如此也要一直堂堂正正心怀骄傲地处事吧——因为，绮礼，你要记得。”

停下来，舒一口气，而后在眉眼间化开一个真正温暖的笑容，道：

“——我和吉尔伽美什相爱、并且我们都是如此地爱你——而这份爱是不管什么差异都不能掩盖的真挚的啊——”

良久。

“……是（はい）。”“……呵（ふ）。”

得到了绮礼轻声的回应和吉尔伽美什回家以来第一次发出的轻笑。

他也笑着拉着绮礼，一起坐到了吉尔伽美什的身边。

身体两侧传来的体温，都是如此温暖的。


	8. 全家福

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *虽说是金时，但本篇主要是时臣和雁夜的对话。并且有轻微轻微的兰雁倾向。慎。

“……切，这张照片，真是拍得让人觉得讨厌的好啊（嫌なほどよく撮れたじゃねーか）。”

把冲洗好的照片放到柜台上，他撇着嘴角愤愤地说。

柜台那边的男人用指尖将照片带到身前，眯起眼睛细细打量起来，一连串的动作优雅一如从前——很久很久之前的从前。

而唯一不同的，是男人的脸上至始至终都带着自己从前从未见到过的，平和而柔软的微笑。

“是呢。确实拍得非常好呢。”

而那微笑在看了照片之后，又带上了些说不出的暖暖温度。

“谢谢你了，雁夜。”

他舌尖忍不住又是一啧。

“……所以说，刚才那个是抱怨啊，抱怨（嫌味）！”

指尖略显烦躁的敲了敲柜台的玻璃。

“我可并不是喜欢才给你们拍这么好看的啊，完全是因为工作所以没办法啊。”

抬眼瞪着面前的男人。

“所以说赶快交钱啦！”

“是是，知道了。”

然而男人丝毫不顾他的情绪，仍然四平八稳地笑着，低头去包里面拿钱包，边拿边说。

“可是雁夜在给我们拍照片的时候，明明看起来很开心的样子啊。”

一口气噎在嗓子里面。

“……那是你的错觉啦，错觉！”

气急败坏地这样喊着，但在看到男人一点变化都没有的笑容的时候又一下子没有了继续解释的心情，于是只好低头叹气，却在同时又一次地看到了那张男人拜托的照片。

——金发男人搂着褐发男人的肩膀，有着墨黑色眼瞳的孩童坐在两人中间的，全家福。

一瞬间，觉得有些晕眩了。

这一世再次碰见远坂时臣，就是几天前他们来拍照片的时候的事情。

那个时候自己的震惊，大概这一辈子都忘不了吧。

说出一半儿便断在唇边的“欢迎光临”尴尬地回荡在同时愣住的自己和他们——两个男人一个孩童——之间。

而在一片如同凝固的定格之中，首先找回了节奏的，是那个自己看到就会感到隐约不爽的金闪闪。

“……哈，听说这里新来了一个水平高超的摄影师所以来看看，结果没想到竟是你啊，杂、唔。”

最后那个字十分不自然地因为时臣刚刚好落在胃上的肘击而没有说出来。

“喂时臣，你”

“……抱歉呢，说出了失礼的话。”

完全不顾金闪闪的作势炸毛，时臣只是收回了胳膊，沉稳而礼节端正地微笑着，看着自己道。

“——好久不见了呢，雁夜。”

回想起来，自己虽然完全不能确定自己当时做出了什么样的表情，不过一定是很夸张的——夸张到不需要任何交流就能让对方一眼看出自己也还记得从前那些事情的程度。

所以，自己甚至都没有被赋予“装作什么都不知道”这一个选择支，便只能狼狈地跟着对方的节奏走了。

“……什、什么啊……突然……”

本来，“那三个人”毫无预兆地出现在自己面前就足够引起自己的慌乱，更何况还是在照相馆——还是“那两个人”带着一个小号的“那家伙”，以这种“拖家带口”的形式出现——这信息量简直过于庞大，让自己根本来不及进入恐慌模式就直接当机了。

“……你们这、到底是……”

“……别这样慌张，雁夜。就如你所见的，我们现在也都是普通的人了啊。”

而罪魁祸首的男人却像心中没有任何芥蒂一样地，用着柔和的表情和柔和的口吻，若无其事便说出了一句对于自己来说如同平地惊雷一样的话：

“——我们来这里，只是想拍一张全家福而已。”

……真是过于刺激了。即使是过了几天的现在回忆起来，那句话对于刚刚才与他们“狭路相逢”的自己来说也还是过于刺激了。

……所以，在听了那句话之后，只甩下一句“你们等会儿”便直接冲去洗手间使劲拿凉水拍脸什么的也一定属于正常反应。嗯，再正常不过了。

这样自己说给自己听，还不自觉地点了点头，却在下一秒便被熟悉的声音叫回了神。

“……雁夜？怎么了，想到什么了吗？”

定睛一看，男人已经把钱摆在自己面前了。

“……啊、咳，不。什么都没有。”

清了清嗓子掩饰自己的失态，点了一下钱数收回款台。而后习惯性地想在底下的抽屉拿装照片的纸袋，却在打开抽屉的时候发现已经没有了。

抓了抓头发，收起抽屉，对柜台前面的男人说了声“你等下，我进去帮你拿纸袋”，便转身走进了后厅。

边走边又想起，几天前就是在这里，在自己洗完脸又做了几个深呼吸不停苦恼到底应该怎么面对外面那三个人的时候，听到了前厅传来的、那大概只能用“令人脱力”来形容的对话。

“……既然这里是那个杂种负责，那干脆再去找下一家吧。”

“在说什么啊吉尔伽美什。不管怎么样突然就这样不打招呼就离开也太失礼了。……而且你刚才上来就说那种话，也实在太不像样子了啊。”

“你才是在说什么啊。我们刚进来的时候那家伙的表情你没看到吗。而且现在扔下‘客人’擅自消失的可是那家伙啊。”

“……即便你这么说啊……”

“……时臣桑，是认识的人吗？”

“嘛……之前有过一些交集……算是认识的人吧。”

“那么他为什么看起来好像害怕我们一样地突然跑走了呢？”

“……嘛，以前也有过很多事……不过没关系，绮礼不用在意的哦。”

“……是这样吗……”

“哈，说什么在意不在意，绮礼，之前可就是你把”

“吉尔伽美什！”

“……切。”

……啊啊，真的是，多么令人脱力的对话啊。虽然怎么听都不像是一般的家庭成员之间会发生的有点危险气息的对话，但其中那种……该怎么说，大概该说是……家族之间的关切（思い遣り）？……类似于这样的感觉，又充满了日常的味道，让人无论如何都提不起将前世的那些过于非日常的阴暗过往扔上台面掰扯个你死我活的心情。

……所以自己才会一咬牙，直接冲出去说出“不就是个全家福吗，我拍就是了！”这样的话吧。

“……唉……久等了。”

也不知道该说是后悔还是无奈地呼出一口气，拿着补足的纸袋回到前厅，看见男人还在低着头细细打量那张照片的样子又是一声叹息，将一个纸袋放在男人眼前。

“……所以，是你自己装还是我来？”

“那么，就拜托雁夜了。”

“……是是。”

趁着男人的目光终于不在照片上的档儿将照片捞起来，在放入纸袋之前忍不住又多看了一眼。

金红、碧蓝、黑褐的怎么看怎么微妙的组合，但那其中洋溢着的柔软又温暖的气场却是无论如何都无法忽视的。

将照片按到底，封口，递给男人。

“……真是的，怎么偏偏就是你们三个跑来拍什么全家福啊……”

“啊啊，这个啊，是因为我跟吉尔伽美什说想要在绮礼还小的时候留一张合影，他就查了之后说你这里——”

“……不我不是说这个。”

打断男人不知该说是天然还是迟钝的完全不得要领的回答，他在男人取走了手中的照片之后顺势以手托腮，打量着男人。

“我是说，是你们三个、到我这里，什么的啊……你们是怎么想的我不知道，我这边可是受到了绝大的冲击啊……”

“……”

而一直顺畅地在和自己交流的男人此时却突然不说话了。仔细看的话，虽然眉眼仍带着平和的笑意，可确实又多了些与刚才不同的深沉的东西。

他无意识地吞了一口口水。

男人在片刻的沉默后，终于再度开口：

“……雁夜。”

顿了顿。

“我是不会、向你道歉的啊（私は君に、謝らないよ）。”

一秒。

“……哈？！你这家伙、在说什……我又没有想过要、”

“雁夜。”

仍然沉稳地打断自己的气血上头，男人悠悠笑着，道。

“确实这之前，发生了很多事情吧。我还有你，很多事情，呐（私も君も、色々、ね）。”

停了停。

“但是那都是过去的我、还有你，下定了决心去做的事情。不论结果如何，那都是曾经的我们拼尽了全力去走的路，也许有痛苦和煎熬，但是当时的我们却不曾后悔。……所以，现在的我如果为了那个时候的事情而向你道歉，对当时的我和你，都是一种侮辱吧。——所以我说，我是不会向你道歉的。”

“……哈……”

从未想过面前的这个男人会对自己说出这样的话，所以只能愣在原地，不知如何作答。

而男人也不在意，只是低头轻笑两声，又道：

“……只是，虽然过去的事情已成定局，现在的我们多说也无益，但既然我们有幸又得到这样一次生命，那么就应该可以去抓住一些之前不曾抓住的东西——去得到一些之前不曾得到的东西。现在的我是这样觉得的啊。”

“……”

“所以我才会像现在这样，和吉尔伽美什以及绮礼一起，来找你拍全家福。……并不是说对之前的事情完全没有感觉（別に何も感じてないわけではないのだが），只是觉得，现在的我们的话，一定可以生发出一些什么新的东西的（きっと新しい何かを生み出せると思う）。”

说到这里，停下，笑盈盈地看着自己。

而自己也一时愣住，接不上话。

就这样过了一会儿。

“……呐，雁夜。”

男人道，声音轻柔而深沉。

“我觉得，现在的生活——和吉尔伽美什在一起、领养了绮礼，又能这样重新认识你——这样的生活，真的非常幸福。”

歪头，碧蓝的眼中有着大约可以称为希望的光芒。

“——你呢？”

刹那间，紫色长发的骑士的身影在脑海中闪过。

他微微上挑了嘴角，终于在刚才那段长时间的无言以对后，第一次找回了自己的声音。

“——啊啊，我也是。”

那真是太好了，这样，男人像是放下心来一样地说。而他自己也在心底，不知为何地这样觉得了。

而在目送将照片宝贝一样地收进背包的男人离开之后，他便直接拿出了手机，打开最常用的对话框，随手输入一条“今晚吃锅子吧，我闭店后去买材料”这样的消息发了出去。

并且一边发，一边在心中做下了“什么时候也要和对面的那家伙一起拍一次照片”这样的决定。

[Fin.]


	9. 圣遗物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *前两天收到了さな太太圣遗物本的中古。真的是超级好吃的梗，于是没有忍住自己也写了（捂脸
> 
> *虽然放在这个段子集里面，但本篇和绮礼几乎没有关系orz。只是觉得刚好可以共用世界观就用了……但这次真的只是金时秀恩爱的故事而已（喂

时臣今天看上去心情一直不好。……不，确切地说，是早上出门去上班的时候还一切正常，晚上带着绮礼回来之后便一直有些闷闷不乐——虽然在绮礼面前他还是努力保持着一如往常的笑颜，但却瞒不过自己的眼。

于是他便问了，在时臣安顿好绮礼休息，回到他们的卧室，换衣上床，自然而然地靠在了半倚在床头的自己的肩膀上之后。

“时臣，你在忧虑什么。”

直白，肯定，不留一丝让对方搪塞的余地，这是自己这一次和这个男人相识以来，慢慢学会的最行之有效的发问方式。不知是前世的影响，还是这男人改不了的本质，他总是有着将什么事情都自己闷在心里直到闷出问题的倾向，如果不用这种最简单粗暴的方式把事情问清楚的话之后总会变得愈发麻烦而不可收拾——关于这一点，吃过无数次苦头的自己比谁都清楚。

而男人在半晌的沉默后，轻轻叹了口气。

“……是呢……”

这是他准备如实回答自己的征兆。大约也是和自己相处久了，对方也明白，在自己这样发问的情况下，含糊其辞不会有任何用处。所以，近来，在面对自己这样的问题的时候，对方也变得坦率了很多。

……自己长久以来教他有话直说的努力也算是没有白费。

“……如果。”

时臣说，靠在自己肩膀的脑袋轻轻蹭了一下。

“如果我说，我想要你的圣遗物……你会生气吗？”

圣遗物。

这也是一个过于遥远的音节，遥远得自己竟也愣了一下才反应过来那是什么。

上古第一张蛇的蜕皮。与传说中“半人半神的吉尔伽美什”有关的物品。曾经还是“魔术师”的“远阪时臣”召唤还是“英雄王”的自己时使用的媒介……

解释有很多种，但不管哪一种，都听起来与现在这个平平凡凡的世界过于没有关系了。

“……怎么回事，突然……”

自然地问出了这个问题，时臣的脸又向自己的肩窝埋了埋。

“……并不是‘突然’。……实际上，早在一段时间之前，当我听说那张蛇皮可能还在世间流转的时候，就开始私自打听它的消息了……”

“……哈……”

“……然后今天，终于查知，那个已经被哪里的皇室当作收藏，一般人是绝对不可能再入手的了，不自觉地就有些失落……”

“……”

“……果然还是、生气了吗？”

坐了起来扭过身子，男人看向自己的眼神困扰。

“……不。”

察觉到是自己的无言让男人感觉到了不安，他当即摇了摇头，否定道：

“并不是生气。”

说着，抬起手来，指尖抚上男人拧起的眉心，揉了揉。

“说到底，你为什么觉得我会生气啊？”

“本来那个就不是你喜欢的东西……而且，‘追着那些久远的事情不放有什么意思’——之类的，总觉得你会这么说的。”

男人有些别扭地躲开自己的手，自己抬手按了按眉间，小声这样说。

“……哈……”

握住男人的手腕，拉着他再一次面向自己，他看着男人脸上纠结的神情有些哭笑不得。

……这家伙果然哪里的思考回路还是有些奇怪，或者说一旦在意起了一些明明无关紧要的事情之后就会陷在那种思路里面出不来。虽然说这也算是这男人的可爱之处，但不必要的误会还是得赶快解开。

“……我可不会连理由都不听就那么否定你的做法啊。在你眼里我到底是个什么形象啊。”

“……连理由都不听就直接对我说‘无聊’，回路也不连宅邸也不回最后还教唆绮礼杀了我的不听话的servant？”

“……不所以说那都是多久以前的事情了啊？！现在的我可不会那么做了啊？！”

完全没想到男人会歪着头一脸正经地将那个时候的事情再度提起，他连忙慌慌张张地抬高了声音辩解。

而男人则和自己的慌乱完全相反地低头轻笑起来了。

“……呵呵（ふふ），是呢。现在的你的话，肯定不会那样做了吧。”

再度抬起头来，脸上的线条终于恢复了惯常的柔和。

“抱歉呢。这次又自己擅自想太多了……圣遗物的事情，也应该早些跟你说的。”

“……不，没事。反正即使你不说，我也会像现在这样问出来的，没什么大问题。”

看着男人终于恢复了的情绪，他也没有了抱怨刚才完全被捉弄的心情，只是吐出一口气，又道：

“不过还是会感到奇怪啊，怎么会想要那个了？现在那东西也不过就是一张连形状都看不出来的蛇皮而已了吧？”

“啊……是啊。我也并不是想用它再做什么……本来我也不再是魔术师了，而且也不是说对‘英雄王’的超出此世之外的能力有所迷恋……”

男人斟酌着字句，慢慢道。

“……只是，该说是，想要一个‘纪念’、这样吧……？”

“……纪念？”

因为这个有些意外的词语而反问回去，男人却一下子微微红了脸颊。

“……是、是啊。”

语句不甚通顺地，男人的声音里面蕴着些升高的温度地道。

“毕竟如果没有那个的话，我根本不可能会见到你啊……所、所以想找回那个做个纪念也是理所当然的吧……？”

——理所当然。

男人用着这个词解释着他的理由，但在自己听来却完全不是如此——不如说，根本就像是一句热烈的告白。

毕竟，眼前的这个男人从自己认识他的时点起，就从未对这些“纪念”表现过在意。还是魔术师的时候自不必说，即使到了现在生而为最普通的人类，也永远在这些方面表现得迟钝，甚至连自身的生日都会一不小心就忘个干净。自然，在和自己交往了之后，他也从未因为这种事情而纠缠过什么，所以自己也没有多费心思在这上面。

而就是这样一个男人，却暗自因为一张已经无法再得到的蛇皮而苦恼，只因为那是曾经使他们的相遇成为可能的媒介。

……实在是过于别扭的表达情意的方式，但又实在是符合这个男人的风格。

——笨拙，又可爱（不器用で、愛らしい）。

“……真是（まったく）、”

——并且深深牵绊着自己。

“输给你了啊（お前に敵わんな）……”

夹着叹息说出这句话，并顺着胸中涌动的情感而一个用力，将男人压在了身下。

“……诶、诶……？”

似是完全没有料到会有这样发展的男人睁大了眼睛瞪着自己，而自己的身影就那样毫无遮挡地掉进了那片碧蓝。

“吉尔、”

“真是遗憾啊。”

“……什、什么……？”

“蛇皮。无法入手了真是遗憾啊。”

这样说，看着男人的表情愈发的讶异起来。

“……哈、哈……虽然是这样……但是你也会这么说什么的……”

“什么，即使是我也会觉得有一两个纪念并不是坏事。更何况那是你想要的东西，我会想帮你弄到手是自然的吧？”

“……、……”

男人没再接话，只是脸上的红色一下子又蒸了上来。

他满意地欣赏着男人神色的变化，而后又道：

“……不过啊，时臣。那个蛇皮虽然确实是我们能相见的因素之一，但也没有必要看得太重。即使不能再得到也不必过于介怀。”

男人听罢，眉头轻蹙。

“……这又是……”

“怎么，难道你忘了吗，时臣。”

他哼笑一声，挑起唇角。

“那个时候，是你追求了我，我回应了你（あの時、お前は我を求め、我はお前に応えた）。这才是我们能够相见的根本，蛇皮之类不过只是个媒介。虽然说之后发生了很多事情，但那时你我之间成立的契约毕竟印证着某种缘分。……所以说啊，时臣。“”

这样说着，紧紧捉住对方的视线。

“不如说，你我的存在自体，就是某种见证了不是吗？其余的纪念物品之类，虽有更好，没有也无妨——”

“你一直和我在一起——并且我一直和你在一起这件事情本身——就已经是最好的纪念了啊。”

就像是向水中投了小小的石子，男人的眼中一阵泛起的涟漪，又终究慢慢归于平静。

而平静下来的那里，深刻地映着自己的身影。

“……啊啊，是这样了。”

男人笑开，眉眼弯弯。

“我竟然、忽略了这样事情（私としたことが、こんなことさえ気づいてなかったとは）……”

他轻哼一声。

“……哼，这样的话能不再介怀那蛇皮的事情了吗（ふん、これで気が済んだか）？”

“诶诶，当然。……但是，相对的。”

男人说着，抬起双臂，轻轻环上了自己的颈子。

“这之后，即使没有任何媒介，也请一直回应我的呼唤啊——”

“——吾王——”

“——吉尔伽美什。”

温润低沉的声音里面带着来自遥远从前的回响，却又有着只有此时才能传达的热意。

他轻笑，俯下身，将那句“当然”直接印在了男人的唇舌之间。

[Fin.]


End file.
